Little Potter
by spans1124
Summary: After spending the 6 week holidays alongside her brother James Potter and his best friend Sirius Black she is looking forward to going back to Hogwarts. Back to her friends, back to her lessons and maybe back to something she never dared to imagine would happen SB/OC
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte scowled as they walked through the train station watching the two boys who she had shared most of the six weeks holiday with saunter along in front her brother, James Potter, with his messy brown hair and stretched limbs, and his best friend Sirius Black equally tall and dark grey eyes made quite the pair especially with the female population. They had been best friends since they started Hogwarts and Charlotte had met him when he was invited over for the Christmas holidays choosing to stay at the Potter household than his own, Charlotte had started the year after them both and although she loved her brother and Sirius just as much the teasing and tormenting got worse when they became joined at the hip. An owl screeches at her side and she tosses a look in the mangy bird's direction her brother ignoring its call once again and pushing his friend roughly.

"It's not fair that I have to put up with them two while you get to stay at home", Charlotte

Her mother smiles watching the two boys play affectionately and puts an arm to Charlotte's shoulder giving her a little squeeze but not answering the comment, Charlotte knew what the answer was her mum and dad loved having them both at home but she secretly thought the thought of them going back to school had cheered her father up immensely. They reached the entrance to the platform and her brother didn't falter in his steps as he walked through, Charlotte glances at her mother before taking a sharp intake of breath and closing her eyes before walking through the wall she smiles when she opens her eyes and looks around the platform seeing the bright maroon train emitting steam high up into the air alongside students running and re meeting old friends with parents chasing after them offering last hugs goodbye or shoving various items into their trunks which they had forgotten.

"James come and say goodbye before you run off, you too Sirius", Jenny

James and Sirius smile in their direction and run back over to join them quickly leaving their trunks in the middle of the platform causing a lot of commotion due to people trying to maneuverer around the already busy platform.

"Bye mum, see you at Christmas", James

"Yeah thanks for everything Mrs Potter, hopefully I will have found somewhere to live by the time Christmas comes around", Sirius

"Oh don't worry about that your more than welcome anytime", Jenny

She hugs them both quickly running a loving hand through their hair, James immediately smooth's down the unruly hair, but as usual Sirius's good looks cannot be undone by a little hair ruffling.

"Stay out of trouble both of you and remember to write home once in a while, I don't want any letters this year about detention's is the most important year-", Jenny

"Yes Mum we know the next year will shape the rest of our lives blah blah blah", James

Sirius nudges him with his elbow and he stops speaking glancing at his best friend who throws a dashing smile in her mother's direction and soothing her scowl. With another quick hug from both of them they disappear back to their trunks and start pulling them up onto the train.

"Well have a good year dear, carry on the good work and say hello to the girls for me", Jenny

"Will do mum say goodbye to dad for me again", Charlotte

She hugs her mother goodbye and grabs her trunk pulling it behind her to an open carriage door and struggling to pull it up when a hand reaches out to grab the handle she looks up to spot Sirius smiling face.

"At least one of you cares huh", Charlotte

"Come on Lottie you know we both care, Prongs is just too excited to see Evans this morning", Sirius

They both snigger slightly as he pulls her trunk up onto the carriage, her brother had been designated the task of head boy this year to everyone's surprise including his own, he had also been ecstatic about the fact that Lily Evans, a red haired fellow seventh year, had been made head girl beside him. James had been pining for her since the third year of school but she had robustly deterred his advances preferring to spend time with her friends and studying it also helped that her brother acted like a complete fool around her most of the time.

"I wonder what Lilly' reaction will be to the news", Charlotte

"I'm sure we will hear about it in fact, I'm guessing the whole train will be able to hear it", Sirius

"Hopefully a few well aimed jinx's in his direction will help", Charlotte

"Don't be mean now little Potter, come on your mates want to talk about boys and shoes and oh, oh how magically my beautiful eyes are on this fine morning", Sirius

"Right cause that's what all girls talk about", Charlotte

He smiles at her with a self-assured nod as they start down the train, Charlotte muttering a hello as they pass by people they know and Sirius amounting more than his fair share of admiring glances from the girls of Hogwarts. Charlotte spots her friends in one of the compartment doors the three girls deep in conversation already which makes Charlotte happy to be back.

"Well thanks Sirius I can take it from here", Charlotte

"Dream on little Potter I want to see the beauties that you hang around with", Sirius

He puts his hand onto the door handle and Charlotte steps in front of him blocking his passage into the compartment before he can even get the door open.

"Haven't you got better things to do with your time then annoy me and my friends I have had that for the past 6 weeks", Charlotte

"Probably but I'm pretty happy to be here at the minute", Sirius

He smiles pushing the door handle down and opening the door, Charlotte rolls her eyes as he pushes past her and walks into the small compartment as Charlotte turns to follow him lugging the trunk Sirius seems to have forgotten now that women are in the vicinity.

"Ladies standing up is not compulsory but if you so wish too", Sirius

The three girls who have been interrupted by the boy stood in front of them look up in surprise, Charlotte smiles behind him a slight shake in her head as three girls spot her.

"Shut up Sirius, you're making an idoit of yourself, once again", Charlotte

"I have never made an idoit of myself in 16 years LP so I know that isn't true", Sirius

He smiles and winks at Sophie a tall dark haired beauty who has been Charlottes best friend during her time at Hogwarts, Sophie ignores his wink smiling at Charlotte with a knowing look.

"Ok Sirius time to go now lovely little conversation we have all had", Charlotte

She pushes the boy towards the door and he chuckles to himself finally allowing Charlotte to get him out of the door and shut it behind him he stands smiling through the door before Charlotte pulls down the blinds blocking his view.

"Well hello", Sophie

Charlotte laughs as she falls into the seat giving her a quick hug and looking to the other two girls in the compartment, Helen a small blonde haired fellow Gryffindor sixth year and Masie a curvy brunette who belongs in Ravenclaw but is one of the four friends.

"How was your summer Lottie, did you enjoy France", Masie

"You have just seen what my summer has been like, Sirius has moved in permanently it's been hell", Charlotte

"I wouldn't call living with the gorgeous Sirius Black hell", Jess

"You're welcome to swap lives any day", Charlotte

The three girls laugh and Charlotte listens to what they had been up to during the summer break Sophie spent some of it in Spain with her family and also joined Charlotte for a couple of weeks, Helen had the enjoyable task of looking after her heavily pregnant sister for the entire time and was looking forward to coming back to Hogwarts more than anyone else. Masie on the other hand had enjoyed her holidays in Ireland with her family and chatting up the many Irish boys she came into contact with. Soon after they have all finished Masie and Sophie have to leave for prefect duty leaving her and Helen alone.

"So how come Black is living with you know", Helen

"I don't know something to do with his family, you know what there like", Charlotte

"Always found it a bit odd how Sirius got into Gryffindor in the first place", Helen

"Well he's nothing like his family is he, I'm not surprised", Charlotte

Helen shrugs slightly getting a muggle magazine from her bag and leaning back to read about the world they were fast leaving behind. Although Charlotte would class Helen as a friend they were the ones who spent the least time together, Helen was very opinionated and it sometimes wound Charlotte up the wrong way especially when she didn't know anything about the situation she was sticking her nose in. She pushes the thought from her mind and leans back in the seat looking out the window at the passing scenery and smiles she was going back to Hogwarts and it already felt like she never had left.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the journey passed by quickly, Sophie and Masie came back with a hilarious story of Lilly's reaction to James being made head boy although Charlotte was disappointed that no permanent jinxes where fired in his direction. As train pulls up at its station students begin to descend onto the platform and clamber for the carriages to take them up to the school.

"Come on if we hurry up I don't want to end up having to share with the slytherins", Sophie

The four girls trudge up the pathways to the carriages surrounded by the breath taking scenery of the school and its grounds, Charlotte smiles at the gawking faces of the first years who are stood waiting to make their way to the school in the boats. Trying to remember back to the first time she saw Hogwarts in all its glory and the terror she felt at the thought of the sorting hat and having James and Sirius wind her up about the hat deciding she didn't belong anywhere and making her go back home. Helen spots a carriage and points in its direction as they all head towards it pulling themselves inside.

"Knew you wouldn't be able to stay away for too long", Jared

Charlotte smiles as she sees Jared and Tom sat on the seats, Jared is a tall dark haired seventh year Gryffindor who befriended Charlotte during her first year with their mutual dislike of all things potions, Charlotte had been struggling in the library with the latest essay Slughorn had thrown their way and Jared was in the same situation with his they managed to help each other to complete them and since then weekly dates in the library for potions homework became a ritual for the pair. Tom was Jared's sidekick who had Helen had fantasied about for four years but since he was happy with his girlfriend of five years, Kat Cropper from Hufflepuff, it hadn't happened and Helen enjoyed moaning about her to anyone who would listen.

"Well it was bound to happen at one time wasn't it", Charlotte smiled

She fell down into the seat next to him throwing a hello in Tom's direction as the other three girls take their seat and the carriage jolts to a start carrying them along to the castle.

"So I heard you had a new housemate during the summer months", Jared

"Oh yeah, it's been great", Charlotte

"Most girls would love to spend the holidays with Black so I have heard", Tom

"Well seems I'm not most girls then does it", Charlotte

"That is certainly true, how was your summer apart from that I noticed many of my letters got left un answered", Jared

"Yeah sorry you know what I'm like I forget to do most things which keep me alive during the day never mind replying to your letters, plus some of your letters were stupid", Charlotte

"My letter were not stupid they were full of important information I needed to know, plus your answers didn't leave much to the imagination, shut up is not a dedicated answer", Jared

Charlotte smiles at him, she had given up trying to answer the many letters that she received from Jared over the summer holidays and the last one sent just held them two words although she immediately received a letter back telling her she was a horrible friend and that he was no longer going to talk to her, the second letter came the next day.

"Anyway it wasn't too bad, France was hot that's all that matters to me, how was Switzerland?", Charlotte

"It was good, glad to be back that Matt was starting to annoy me", Jared

"How is he excited about starting school?", Charlotte

"Yeah me and Neil have been winding him up about it since the start of the 6 week holidays that but I enjoyed", Jared

"You're horrible to him, can't you remember your first day here", Charlotte

"I can remember yours more, tiny little Charlotte Potter sitting under a hat which was as big as her", Jared

"Shut up I wasn't that small", Charlotte

"Come off it, then again your about the small height now", Jared

"At least I'm not a ten foot giant-", Charlotte

"Ok can we stop the flirting and move on from this topic", Sophie

Charlotte and Jared both stop arguing and look at the rest of the people in the carriage a smile plays around on Sophie's face as the others snicker. Charlottes laughs and pushes her friend a look of shock on her face as Jared shares a small glance with Tom.

"Right flirting that's what we were doing, so what would Sophie like to talk about", Charlotte

Charlotte leans forward placing her head onto her knees and looking at Sophie with mock interest, a playful smile on the edges on her cheeks, Sophie pushes her face away as Charlottes laugh falling back into the seat.

"Quidditch trials are coming up actually-", Sophie

Charlotte moans and mentally tunes herself out to the conversation which is no happening around her both Sophie and Jared play on the house quidditch team as chasers alongside her brother Charlotte's interest in the topic had not increased even with her brother and Sirius trying to force her to play in goal for them. The carriage finally pulls up at the school and Charlotte is the first one out thankful to get away from the talk of bludgers and flying snitches other carriages pull up and students begin to walk up to the school. The magnificent castle which houses the many witches and wizards of the UK stands before them all in its full glory, the windows emit a soft lights onto the grounds and if the walls could speak, which Charlotte suspected did, they would tell a million stories. Charlotte begins following the others up to the castle steps.

"You could have told me", Girl

Charlotte looks to her side spotting a red haired, green eyed girl storming towards her a look of anger in her eyes, Charlotte steps back slightly as she reaches her and pulls a smile onto her face.

"Hey Lilly good summer", Charlotte

"Don't hey Lilly me, why didn't you tell me that your brother had been made head boy", Lilly

"What a ruin the lovely surprise", Charlotte

"Lovely surprise, I at least expected a bit of support from you", Lilly

"Aw come on Lilly I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want to be the one who dropped that bombshell can you blame me", Charlotte

Lilly places her hands on her hips and looks at Charlotte contemplating the question that she was just asked and with a final glare sent in her direction her faces softens slightly and Charlotte relaxes.

"Ok fair enough, still would have been nice to have a heads up though", Lilly

"Defiantly, to be fair I thought James had done the letter himself just so he could impress mum and dad", Charlotte

"Wouldn't surprise me, anyway I suppose I best go and show the first years where to go", Lilly

"Along with my brother", Charlotte smiles

"Don't push your luck", Lilly

Charlotte laughs a little as Lilly heads off into the throngs of students to find the first years that she has to shepherd into line, Charlotte was surprised to find her alone now her brother has an excuse to follow her around even more than he used to she thought he was going to be at her hip, Sophie grabs her arm and she follows her along to the steps going inside they all head to the great hall. As she walks through the door the familiar setting of Hogwarts welcomes her, the four tables are lined up in their usual order with the according colours to their houses joining them, the ceiling shows the dark night with a few stars dotted around and the loud chatter of people surround her. Following her friends to the Gryffindor table she takes a seat glancing down the long table she sees Sirius sat with Remus and Peter the other two who make up the famous marauders. Remus spots her looking over and raises a hand in a welcome greeting which she conveys back, Peter offers her a hurried smile before turning his attention back to the table in front of them and Sirius winks flashing her his trademark grin and she rolls her eyes as the door opens to welcome the first years in. Charlotte watches as McGonagall leads them in line to the front of the great hall where the sat stands proud on an old wooden stool waiting for its latest prospective to be placed underneath it. The hat sings its trademark song before falling silent and the first student is called up.

"Meredith Allert", Professor McGonagall

A small brunette steps forward almost tripping on her robes which earns her a few giggles from around the room and sits down as McGonagall places the hat on her head and after a few minutes she gets sorted into Hufflepuff who cheer and welcome the new student to their little group. The sorting carries on much the same way and Charlotte cheers alongside her fellow students when one of them gets sorted into the Gryffindor house and cheers a little louder when Jared's little brother also joins them. When the cheers have quietened down and the first years have been sorted Dumbledore stands up to make his annual speech.

"Welcome students old and new to another great year at Hogwarts and what a great year it will hopefully turn out to be, As usual I will keep this speech short as I know the food will be able to keep your attention more than mine, we all have heard about the turbulent and upsetting circumstances that have been happening all around us at this time although as said these situations have caused a lot of misery to many people we need to understand the importance of the friendships that you have made and continue to make during your time here at Hogwarts these bonds that are formed through both troubling and happy phases of your life will plan out the rest of your lives for the good or the better and shape you into the people who will either support or fight against make sure that the choices you make right now in life are the right ones and not those of pressure and the hopes of glory", Dumbledore

The hall remains silent as the headmaster surveys the student with a smile on his face and a few of the students look to the friends with shared worry, Charlotte glances towards her brother who offers a reassuring smile in return.

"Now that is all I have to say on that subject, I would like to welcome the new defence against the dark arts teacher professor Hudson and I'm sure you will make him feel as welcome as possible during his time teaching in Hogwarts, now let's eat", Dumbledore

The hall erupts into chatter once again as food magically appears onto the long tables courtesy of the many houses elves who work under the school preparing the meals that they all enjoy, Charlotte spots the steak and kidney pie she has been dreaming about since the holidays started and grabs a large slice.

"Have you noticed where a bit low on numbers at the minute", Sophie

Charlotte looks down the table and around the rest of the hall noticing the same as her friend that the benches do not look as full as they did the year before and turns back to face her friends.

"Well I suppose some people decided to keep their children at home this year, you know with everything that is happening", Jared

"What Hogwarts has got to be safer than being at home, Voldermort will certainly sniff you out around there wont he", Helen

"Helen, a little sympathy for the fallen shall we", Sophie

"I'm just saying as a muggleborn myself I would rather be protected by Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers than at home with my mum and dad who have no magically abilities to protect me", Helen

Charlotte looks at Jared underneath her eyelashes as Sophie and Helen launch into an argument about the merits and pitfalls of being in Hogwarts while Voldermort and his death eaters are wondering around the place killing unsuspecting muggles and magically families alike. He shrugs his shoulders and tries to ignore the comments which at this point are flying between the two witches.

"Look can we not start the term off with a political debate about where is the best place to be right now, we know stuff is happening out there maybe we should just take Dumbledore's advice and stick together", Charlotte

The two girls desist their fighting and look in her direction before turning back to their food and Jared flashes her a thankful look before starting up a conversation about the lessons that they are all taking this year. After desert most of the students are yawning and heading back to their dorms to sleep off all the food that they have consumed or to carry on their conversations with their friends in the common rooms, everything falls back into place as usual when Hogwarts begins and Charlotte smiles watching people laughing and joking the impending terror that is happening outside the castle walls left far behind.


End file.
